Bee in the Bentley
by mzcain
Summary: There's a bee in the Bentley


Valkyrie dozed as Skulduggery drove the familiar roads to her house. Fletcher was sprawled in the back seat, mouth open and snoring slightly, exhausted by the case they had just finished. They had driven all through the night and dawn was breaking just as they drove into the quiet streets of Haggard.

Skulduggery's phone rang, rousing Valkyrie from her light sleep. He spoke quietly for a few minutes and then hung up.

"You're not going to like this but the Elders would really prefer you two were with me when I report back to the Sanctuary." He said, taking a road that lead away from Valkyrie's house.

"You're kidding." said Valkyrie. "I just want sleep. Preferably in my own bed for once."

"I know, I'm sorry. You can have the day off tomorrow as well if you need to."

"That's not going to change the fact that I was almost home and now I'm going to the Sanctuary."

"No it's not. Do you want the day off though?"

"I suppose," Valkyrie grumbled. "But you'll call me if anything happens won't you?"

"Yes," replied Skulduggery. "Even though that defeats the purpose of a day off."

"Well yeah but I'm not going to let you do anything with-OH MY GOD!"

Fletcher woke instantly, head whipping from side to side, hands on Skulduggery's and Valkyrie's shoulders preparing to teleport at the first sign of danger. "What is it?" he asked. "Where are they?"

Valkyrie had proceeded to shrink as far back in her seat as possible, pointing at the bee that was flying around the front of the Bentley. "Get rid of it! Get it out of the car right now!"

"You cannot be serious." said Skulduggery.

"I am completely serious! Get rid of the bee!"

Fletcher sat back in his seat laughing so hard he soon had tears streaming down his face. Then the bee changed direction and flew between the front seats, straight towards Fletcher's open mouth. He opened his eyes just in time to let out a squeal as he ducked out of the bee's path. "Get it out!"

"Not as funny now is it?" Valkyrie asked him. She had turned completely around in her seat, keeping the bee in sight at all times.

"It's not going to hurt you, just open a window." Skulduggery said calmly.

"Did it tell you that?" Valkyrie replied. "Did it tell you specifically it's not going to do anything?"

"Well no but-"

"Then shut up and help get it out of the car."

Skulduggery sighed and started opening windows. Fletcher sat cowering on the opposite side to the bee, guarding his hair with his hands.

"Is it gone?" asked Skulduggery.

"No, it landed." said Fletcher. "It's sitting on the door handle."

"Flick it out then."

"What?"

"Flick it out the window."

"With my hand? Like, touch it?"

"No with your Jedi mind powers," Valkyrie said angrily. "Yes, touch it!"

"Why can't you do it?" Fletcher whined. "You can use the air or something."

"From the passenger seat? I am not getting any closer than I am now and there's no way I'll get it out from here. You do it."

"One of you just needs to-" Skulduggery was cut off by both Valkyrie and Fletcher screaming as the bee took off again, first towards Fletcher and then towards Valkyrie. Fletcher gripped Skulduggery's headrest and continued screaming as Valkyrie clicked her fingers, summoning a flame into her hand. Seeing the fire, Skulduggery slammed the brakes and the Bentley squealed to a stop. Not a second after, Fletcher and Valkyrie opened their doors and fell out of the car.

Valkyrie stood bent over, hands on her knees while Fletcher had collapsed onto the ground. Both of them panted as if they'd been sprinting, while Skulduggery stood watching them with his head tilted.

"You were going to throw fire at a bee. In my car." He said with a hint of disbelief.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Valkyrie replied, still bent over. "It flew straight at me."

"Anything but throw fire in my car."

"We could have died." Fletcher moaned from the ground. "I think my life flashed before my eyes."

"It was a bee." said Skulduggery.

"That could have killed me! What if I'm allergic?"

"Oh my god." Skulduggery said quietly as he walked back around to the driver's side of the Bentley.

Eventually Valkyrie composed herself and got back in the car, Fletcher following not long after.

"Are we done?" Skulduggery asked them.

"Yes." said Valkyrie. "We tell no one about this. Ever."

"Deal." Fletcher and Skulduggery said in unison.

Skulduggery started the engine and started driving. After a few minutes of silence Fletcher spoke up.

"Wait," he said. "Is it actually gone?"


End file.
